roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 23 - Hunger Games
Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 23 - Hunger Games is the 23rd episode in Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. In this episode, the lads play a community map based on the Hunger Games series. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Gavin Free *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Caleb Denecour Summary The episode begins with the lads in the starting room, with Jack reading the rules. After a hilarious moment involving Gavin literally breaking a rule, the group goes to sleep and wakes up to a new day. They then go out to the arena and take their spots in a pod. After the map creator StrikingHobbit begins the game, Geoff and Gavin rush to the middle while everyone else runs away to the surrounding wilderness. Gavin then attacks Geoff, but he is able to get away. Michael then encounters a creeper as Gavin tries to figure out how to say cornucopia. Geoff then begins to stalk Caleb as Ray tries to negotiate a trade. Michael then goes back to the middle and grabs the remaining loot while Caleb realizes that Geoff is stalking him. He begs for his life, but Geoff declines all his offers. Gavin then crashes and is reinvited to the game. As Geoff closes in on the kill, it is shown that Ray is being stalked by Jack, with Gavin behind him. In a matter of seconds, Ray is killed by Jack, Geoff murders Caleb, and Jack is slain by Gavin. For the next few minutes, the remaining three players gather materials from around the map. Meanwhile, the people eliminated drop things into the map, with Jack deciding to focus his energy to dropping lava on Gavin, and the other two helping out Geoff and Michael by giving them items. After several minutes of little to no action, Gavin corners Michael in a cave and kills him. The final two players travel around the map for a few minutes, getting incredibly close to each other a couple times according to the rest of the guys. After a spoof of "The Final Countdown" is sung, it suddenly switches to the dead of night. A couple minutes later, Gavin sneaks up behind Geoff and kills him, winning the Let's Play. Victory Celebration As Gavin whoops and cheers over his victory, Geoff walks over to his desk to congratulate him. A handshake is heard, followed by a popping sound and Gavin moaning in pain. Michael then indirectly says that Geoff hit Gavin in the stomach. It then cuts to Achievement City with Gavin building the tower on his pedestal with a dog to the side and Ray looking on. Gavin then bounces on his tower as Ray digs down. It then cuts again to real life as Gavin takes the tower off Ray's desk, knocking over several of his things in the process. Gavin then puts the tower on his obsidian, which is knocked over by the cameraman (assumed to be Geoff). The episode ends with Ray trying to flip over Gavin's mouse, but failing the first time and scrambling to do it a second. Trivia *This marks the first time Gavin has won the Tower of Pimps. *This is the fourth Let's Play to include Caleb, and the second in a row. *This is the fourth time the group has played a community map, but only the second one not made by AxialMatt . *With this video, Geoff has now physically attacked Gavin the most in a video (twice, the first time being in Build a Tower Part 2) Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows